My Knight in Shining Armor
by bballgirl22
Summary: 16-year-old Bridget Morris had a great life...until her mom cheated on her dad with a jerk and took all his money. Now she had to move to the Palm Woods so her step-sister can break into acting. What happens when she ends up getting a break?badsummary R
1. Prologue

**My Knight in Shining Armor**

Bridget Morris had a great life. She was sixteen years old. Her mother was a country singer and her father was a business tycoon. She was nearly as rich as Bill Gates. She was humble about it though. She had five best friends named Kayla, Jimmy, Joe, Ryan, and Megan.

At least, she did before her mother cheated on her father with some weirdo and took all her dad's money. Her dad had custody of her, of course. She was his 'little princess.' But that was before he met a woman named Kerry and married her. Now she had an annoying little step-sister who was twelve years old. Her name was Marina. Also, Bridget's new cousin lived with Kerry, so he was living with them also. He was fifteen and his name was Jake. He was so obsessed with his looks that it wasn't even funny.

So, now she was living with her father and the three of them. Since Marina wanted to break into acting, they all moved to the Palm Woods. Whoopee!

**A/N: Hey guys! New story! Let me know if I should continue. I know it's short, but it's just kind of a summary or prologue. Please review! **

**Bballgirl22**


	2. Arrived

**Bridget's POV**

"Bridget, are you ready?" Marina called from downstairs. Everything was packed. We just had to get to the airport. As much as I wanted to make us miss the flight, I sighed and walked out of my bedroom for the last time for who knows how long.

"I'm coming, Marina," I hissed. I so didn't want to do this.

Unfortunately, we arrived at the airport on time.

About four hours later, we landed in the L.A. airport. The weather was pretty nice and…wait, what am I saying? That was about the only good thing so far. Back in Minnesota, it was cold all the time, but I loved it, even though there was no swimming. I never learned how to skate, though.

When we got in the rental car, I was squished in the backseat between Jake, Marina, and the luggage, while my dad was in the driver's seat and Kerry was smiling at him from the passenger's seat. Ew! I have a bad feeling about her, but I'll try to ignore her. Dad had told me it would take about half an hour to get the Woods, or whatever hotel we were staying at, so I put my headphone sin my ears and turned my Ipod to shuffle. I smiled as 'Bad Boy' by Cascada came on. It was one of my favorite five songs. See, my friends and I have songs for each other. Bad Boy was Joe's song, because, well…I really don't know.

So, exactly half an hour later, dad parked the car while Kerry went to check out. I'm sorry, did I say out? I meant in, but at this moment, I wished it was out.

Another half hour later, I had done most of the unloading, while Jake and Marina had done nothing. I was sick of it. As I carried another box through the pool area, I saw Jake sitting in a lounge chair and shoved it onto his lap.

"What was that for?" Jake asked me.

"You and Marina haven't done a thing," I told him. "I'm finished. Unload your own things." I grinned as he stood up with the box and walked away while muttering something under his breath.

As I turned around, three boys ran past me. They looked about my age. One was wearing a helmet, another had brown hair and the third had black. They knocked me off balance as they kept running and just when I thought I was going to fall into the pool, someone caught me and pulled me up straight. He had blond hair and green eyes, and he was tall and looked pretty strong.

"Sorry about them," he apologized, motioning to the three boys, who I assumed were his friends.

"It's fine. Thanks for catching me," I thanked him. He flashed me an adorable smile and I smiled back before he took off after the other boys.

As I walked toward the elevator, I wondered who he was. Suddenly, Marina came up to me.

"Bridget, Big Time Rush just ran into you!" she said excitedly.

"Who?" I asked her.

"The one with the helmet was Carlos, the brown-haired one was James, the black-haired one was Logan, and the one who caught you," she looked at me pointedly. "He was Kendall." At that moment, the elevator opened and we stepped inside in silence. \

Kendall, huh? Maybe I was going to like it here?

**A/N: Hey readers. Sorry it's short again. I'm just trying to explain some things with the first chapters. In the next few, I'll promise they'll get better. Review! ****J**


	3. Wake Up Call

Well, we spent the rest of the day unpacking and none of us got a chance to head to the pool.

"Time for bed!" Kayla said at around nine 'o' clock. I glared straight ahead, not moving. She had to be kidding. There was no way I was going to bed at nine 'o' clock. Marina listened and Jake thought about protesting before going to his room.

"Bridget," Kayla said to me. I looked over at her. "Bed."

"No way! It's only nine 'o' clock," I retorted.

"Bed," she said again. I glared at her until dad came between us.

"Kayla, Bridget is allowed to go to bed when she wants. That's final," my dad told her. Good old dad. I smiled smugly before turning back to the television.

"Fine," Kayla growled before putting a smile on her face and following my dad into their room. I really have a bad feeling about her. Seriously.

At around eleven 'o' clock, I decided to go into my room. I spotted my song book on my bed and remembered that I'd put it there when I unpacked. I flipped through it and suddenly an inspiration came to me. I wrote it all down for falling asleep.

The next morning, Marina had an audition to go to. Go figure. This was going to take awhile Luckily, I was able to sleep in. Or, I would have if Jake didn't wake me up at 9:30!

"Jake!" I shouted as he bounced on the edge of my bed. I was angry and maybe I wouldn't have been so angry if it was a girl in my room.

"Bridget, some boys asked you to meet them at the pool at ten 'o' clock," Jake told me. I peeked out from where I was hiding under the covers and looked at him. He wasn't lying.

"Really?" I asked, thinking back to yesterday when Kendall flashed me that adorable smile. They were four boys and they were friends. It was possible.

"Yeah, and you better hurry if you want to make it," he told me before leaving my room. Maybe my step-cousin wasn't so bad. I was quick in the bathroom before I put on a bikini under my shorts and tank top.

"Jake," I asked before I left. "Where is everybody?"

"Mom and Marina are at an audition and Mark is out somewhere," Jake answered me. Mark was dad.

"Thanks," I told him before stepping into the hallway and fixing my hair. I pushed the elevator button and waited.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and I spun around quickly. It was Kendall.

"Hi, you must be Bridget. At least that's what my sources told me. I'm Kendall," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm Bridget Morris," I confirmed, not sure where this was going.

"Come on, the guys and Camille are waiting by the pool," Kendall told me before he pulled me into the elevator. He was still holding my wrist, apparently not noticing.

I was definitely going to like it here.

**A/N: Alright guys. I think next chapter has something to do with the relationship. Please review. **

**Bballgirl22**


	4. Pool

"So," Kendall said as we walked down the stairs toward the pool. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Minnesota," I told him with a smile. I usually didn't flirt, but he was an exception.

"Really? So are we," Kendall looked ecstatic at this fact.

"Cool," I told him.

"Do you like hockey?" Kendall asked.

"I love hockey, but I never learned to skate," I told him. He looked like he was about to say something when someone called his name. I looked in that direction and saw the boy on the hockey helmet, whom Marina told me was Carlos, was the one who had called him.

"Um, Bridget, this is Carlos, James, and Logan. Guys, this is Bridget," Kendall introduced us.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hi," Carlos said.

"Hi there," James said.

I stood in an awkward silence next to Kendall as they all just sat there.

"So, are we going to go swimming or what?" I asked to fill the silence before stripping down to my bikini and pushing Kendall into the pool, shirt and all.

I laughed along with his friends as he surfaced and started spluttering some unintelligible words. I missed the signal he apparently gave to his friends before talking to me.

"Thanks Bridget!" he called up sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I teased back. Suddenly, I felt people lift me off the ground. I looked back and down to see James, Carlos, and Logan carrying me to the edge of the pool.

"Don't you dare!" I laughed as they started swinging me back and forth.

"He told us too!" they said in unison before tossing me into the pool.

As soon as I surfaced, they jumped in and splashed me as Kendall came over to me and pulled me underwater.

"Guys!" I laughed. I just met them and I already feel like we've been friends for years.

"Hey guys!" Logan called. We all turned to look at them as James stopped chasing me through the water. "Want to play water volleyball?"

"Heck yeah! I love that game!" I said excitedly as I swam over to the net that he had already set up.

"Alright, um, me and James against Logan, Carlos, and Bridget," Kendall suggested. We all agreed since he and James were probably the most athletic out of all of us even though they all played hockey.

About an hour later, we were at our fifteenth game-point serve. Kendall and James had 45 points and we had 44. As they were about to serve, someone called my name.

"Bridget!" It was Marina and Jake was behind her.

"Hi guys," I called back, but not without noticing Kendall looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Oh my gosh, I think I'm falling for him.

"How'd the audition go, Marina?" I asked. She wasn't that bad once I thought about it. The only bad one here was Kayla.

"Well, I ended up walking out because I hated the product. It was some brand of potato chips," Marina explained.

"Was it O'Chippikins'?" Kendall asked. When Marina nodded, he continued. "My sister did the same thing a few months ago."

"Oh, uh, Marina, Jake, this is Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James. Guys, this is my step-sister, Marina, and my step-cousin, Jake," I introduced. I saw Marina trying to hold in a scream when the boys flashed her they're amazing smiles. Jake just nodded.

"So, uh, you guys can some in, but we need to get back to our game," I said, hating the awkward silence again.

"You're going down!" Kendall yelled at us.

"He's got that right!" James added.

"Bring it hockey-heads!" I shouted back as me, Carlos, and Logan took our positions.

After at least twenty volleys, James set up the ball and Kendall was able to spike it, causing the two to win the match. Knowing what was coming, I ducked underwater and could hear Carlos and Logan yelling as Kendall and James attacked them.

I surfaced moments later and started laughing at the four before they all exchanged glances that I did not like. I started swimming away.

"No way, guys!" I laughed as Marina laughed at their antics. Jake was just watching silently, something I realized he did a lot.

I realized I was outnumbered when Kendall swam in front of me and the others surrounded me on all sides. I closed my eyes as they tackled me underwater for about a minute before letting me back up. When I was underwater, I had a great idea for a prank. I was going to pretend I couldn't hold my breath for that long.

When I surfaced, I kept my eyes closed and my body limp as I floated in front of them.

"Uh, guys, she's not moving!" Carlos said in a panicked voice.

"This can't be good!" James added, equally panicked.

"Calm down guys!" Kendall said.

"Let me take her pulse," Logan suggested. As his hand met my wrist, I let out a yell and turned upright while opening my eyes. I started laughing hysterically. As did Marina and even Jake, when they screamed and Carlos and James ducked under the water in fright.

"Nice!" Kendall said after he realized what I had done and gave me a fist bump.

"Yes, but no!" Logan agreed and protested.

"Carlos, James, it was a prank!" I called under the water. The two popped up looking wary.

"Alright," James agreed after a moment when he saw me.

"Are you sure you're not a zombie?" Carlos asked.

"Nope, I'm me," I assured him as we got out of the pool. "I'll meet you guys up in the apartment for a lunch in a minute," I told Marina and Jake.

"I'll walk you up," Kendall offered. I nodded and followed him to the elevators.

"So, do you maybe want to go to the rink tomorrow? I could teach you how to skate," Kendall asked.

"Sure, I'd love to learn," I told him as we reached my apartment door. "Later, hockey-head," I added before I entered the apartment and closed the door behind me.

Oh my gosh!

**A/N: Alright, I hope you guys liked that long chapter. Please review. **


	5. I'd Lie

As I entered our apartment after watching Kendall walk down the hall, only Marina and

Jake were there, making sandwiches.

"Hey guys. Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's with Kayla," Jake answered.

"So, you never learned how to skate?" Marina asked me in awe.

"No, I was quite content with just watching hockey," I answered her. I was honestly starting to warm up to her. But, I would never warm up to Kayla and I was sure about that. "Why, do you guys know how?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I used to play ice hockey with my friends back in Minnesota," Marina told me and I nodded before looking at Jake.

"I know how to skate, but I'm not that into hockey," he told us. Me and Marina both spit out the sips of soda we had just taken when he said that.

"Not into hockey?" we said in unison, our faces full of disbelief.

"Sorry, I'm more of a baseball guy," Jake shrugged as he picked up his sandwich. Marina handed me a sandwich.

"Thanks," I told her gratefully as I took a bite.

The rest of our day went by uneventfully, except for a Monopoly game between the three of us. According to James, who I had run into the hallway, they were working with Gustavo the rest of the day.

At around ten 'o' clock, dad and Kayla entered our apartment. Dramatic much? Kayla made a big show about me still being awake, but I could totally care less. I just sat there reading my magazine and listening to my Ipod, which made her even more upset. After fifteen minutes, she gave up and followed my dad into their room.

I smirked just as the song I'd Lie started playing on my Ipod. It was one of my favorite songs. When the chorus started to play, I suddenly shot up in my seat, completely alert.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me I if love him, I'd lie._

Oh my gosh! Kendall! He told me his favorite color is green on the way down to the pool today. He and his friends always argue with smile son their faces. His sister, Katie, was pretty. Mrs. Knight, who had I seen from a small distance, had brown eyes with blue specks, so he must his father's eyes if they were a piercing green. And I realized that the last line of the song…was becoming truer by every passing moment I was with him. I was falling in love with Kendall Knight and if someone asked me, I'd lie.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is short, but it's just Bridget's take on Kendall and other stuff and her relationship with her step-relatives. Review! **


	6. Sprain

I groaned the next morning as I woke up. I had to go to the rink today. Marina was going to come with us and I think Jake was going to hang out with some guy named Guitar Dude. Go figure. I glanced at my clock and sat bolt upright. It was noon! I had overslept! I had an hour to go meet the guys with Marina.

I leapt out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, finishing my shower in a record ten minutes. I raced back to my room. Hm, ice rink means cold. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and layered a black long-sleeve V-neck with a blue T-shirt. I slipped my feet into a pair of boots, brushed my hair and glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes to eat.

I rushed out to the kitchen to see Marina with an amused look on her face.

"Overslept?" she asked smugly.

"Oh shush," I hissed as I started frying some eggs.

Ten minutes later, I was finishing off my toast and eggs. As I threw the dishes in the sink, I again looked at the clock. Five minutes. Whew! Made it.

"Let's go," I told Marina.

We took the stairs down to the lobby because I remembered Kendall saying they were faster than the elevator or something like that.

As we walked into the lobby, looking for the guys, three figures pounced on Marina. As I looked down to see who they were, a pair of hands covered my eyes as well. I spun around quickly to see Kendall behind me.

"Hey," he smiled at me.

"Hey," I replied before looking down and seeing Marina stuck under James, Logan, and Carlos. I started laughing as I helped her up. "You okay?" Marina nodded.

"Let's go! Carlos yelled.

"Yeah!" James added before the two ran out of the Palm Woods.

"Uh, they forgot their-" I began to say when I noticed James and Carlos' bags on the ground. I was cut off as the two came running back in. After grabbing their bags, Carlos shouted,

"Now let's go!"

"Yeah, now!" James added.

I looked over at Logan and Kendall, who just shook their heads at their friends' behavior.

"You get used to it," Logan sighed.

"Come on," Kendall laughed before we started out of the Palm Woods, hurrying to catch up with Carlos and Logan.

When we arrived at the rink, Marina and Carlos went skating off since Marina already knew how to skate and the others decided it would be safer if Carlos didn't help me.

James, Logan, and Kendall were on the ice waiting for me, but I stood at the entrance, afraid.

"Come on, Bridget," James tried but I shook my head.

"Please?" Logan tried begging. Again, I shook my head. As James and Logan started whispering, Kendall started talking softly.

"Come on, Bridget. You're going to be okay, you'll do great," he told me softly. I took a moment before nodding timidly and stepping onto the ice, where the three of them promptly grabbed my arms. They let go and stepped away. I moved about a foot before I felt myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, when I felt someone catch me. I opened my eyes to find myself looking into Kendall's beautiful green ones. Wait, what am I saying? Oh that's right, remember the song? I'm in love with him, I think.

About two hours later, I had to admit I was actually getting the hang of it. Kendall, James, and Logan left me alone to try it on my own while they went to find Carlos and Marina.

I was feeling confident enough, so I ventured away from the side and started to skate slowly out to the middle of the rink. I thought I was doing great until someone whizzed by me. One of my legs shot out from under me and I fell down, hard. I heard the person laughing and turned to look at who it was. It was some girl I'd never seen before. What was her problem?

I didn't have time to think about it anymore as I saw my friends in the distance. Kendall, being the one who had been playing just a little longer than the others, was the first to reach my side. He quickly bent down so he was closer to me.

"Bridget!" Logan and James called.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Bridge are you hurt?" Marina asked as she knelt on the other side of me.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, his voice softer than the others'. I calmed down as he spoke.

"I-I don't know," I replied.

"What happened?" Marina asked again.

"I was doing good so I moved out away from the side and some girl went by really fast and when I fell she started laughing," I told them.

"We'll deal with her later," James sighed.

"Yeah," Carlos assured me. I had a feeling they knew who it was.

"Marina and I will go call a doctor," Logan said. Marina nodded and the two skated away. "Carlos can come too," he called behind him.

"Here, let's see if you can walk on it," James suggested. I nodded before taking a deep breath.

James and Kendall helped me to my feet. As soon as I put pressure on my right foot, though, I cried out in pain and started to fall.

"I got her," Kendall told James before lifting me into his arms.

"What's wrong?" James asked again.

"Your ankle?" Kendall asked.

"I think I sprained my ankle," I whimpered.

**A/N: Happy B-day Kendall. Please review. Oh and any story not updated today will be by the weekend. **


	7. Lunch and Suspicions

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long to update! **

It turned out that I had only twisted my ankle and was going to be fine in a few hours. Kendall, feeling horrible because it was his idea to go skating so early in the morning, invited me out to lunch.

After parading around L.A. trying to find a fancy restaurant, we somehow ended up at McDonald's. Go figure. It was fun though. Kendall and I had both ordered chocolate milkshakes and chicken nuggets.

We had been having a nice conversation until I saw Kendall dip one of his French fries into his milkshake before eating it.

"Ew, that's disgusting Kendall!" I cried out. Kendall laughed.

"No, it's really not. Here try it," Kendall said, holding out a milkshake covered fry to me.

"No thanks," I declined his offer.

"Suit yourself," Kendall grinned before popping the French fry into his mouth. I shook my head good-naturedly as I took out my wallet to give him the money for my part of the meal.

"No, you're not going to pay when you're with me, Bridge," Kendall told me. Being the stubborn girl I am, I protested.

"No, I insist you take this money right now," I said as I fumbled around in my wallet. Suddenly, it was pulled from my hands. I looked up and pouted at Kendall.

"Bridget, please. Just this once?" he gave me a puppy-dog pout and I couldn't resist.

"Fine," I nodded as I stuck a fry into my mouth.

"So, what's your step-mom like? How is everything going with her?" Kendall asked me and I froze with another fry halfway to my mouth. He was probably asking because of what happened with his dad. How in the world was I going to answer this? I racked my brain quickly, trying to think of answers.

"Oh, you know…she's just like any other mom. Things are going…okay…for the most part," I said haltingly, not even sure if I believed myself. If Kendall saw through it, he didn't show it.

"Oh well, that's good," he said as he took a big sip of his milkshake.

**Kendall's POV**

Something was up with Bridget and her step-mom. It didn't sound good. But I guess pretending that I believed her worked, because she seemed more comfortable once I had dropped the subject. Sure, I had dropped it from the conversation, but not from my mind. I was going to find out what was going on and I was going to help Bridget.

**A/N: So, there you go. I think I'm going to end it in a few chapters, but please review **


	8. Yelling!  and poor Logie

**Bridget's POV**

Kendall had walked me home to my apartment shortly after the conversation and it was one 'o' clock once I was alone again. There was no way Kendall had believed that complete lie about my step-mom. Heck, I didn't even believe it.

Not that anyone cared. Well, Marina and Dad probably never even noticed it. Jake, well Jake didn't notice much of anything because he was always fixing his hair. Just like James.

Anyone, due to the fact that McDonald's milkshakes and fries had been the afternoon's highlight, Kendall had invited me out to dinner with Katie and the guys. He said Marina could come, too, if she wanted, and I assumed Jake had plans since Kendall didn't mention him. Kendall had said to be ready by six 'o' clock.

I walked into the kitchen and realized I was right about Jake having plans. He wrote me a note saying to have fun tonight, but that he was going out on a triple date with the Jennifers. Wow, Carlos would be mad about that one. And if James hadn't found Rachel, Jake would probably be dead by the morning.

Figuring that it would take me an hour and a half to get ready, I decided to read and play some solitaire after I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich. While I was waiting to flip the sandwich over in the pan, my phone buzzed at least five times and picked it up. I had a text from Marina saying Katie had told her about dinner. I also had another one from her saying she would come over with the others at six. Dad texted me this morning, saying to have fun. Then he texted me saying Marina had told him about dinner and to have fun. There was $100 dollars under his pillow for me to use. Then he had finally texted me to say he'd be home a little after six. Okay then. I had the apartment to myself.

**Kendall POV**

I slipped into the apartment, waiting for the yelling that was bound to come. But as I waited, I couldn't shake Bridget's comments from my mind. Something was wrong there. Something was very wrong.

"KENDALL!" There it is. Everyone is yelling my name.

"What should I wear?"

"How should I do my hair?"

"Do I need my helmet?"

"Are we going to be near any historical sites?' Logan's question caused everyone to close their mouths and look at him.

"What?" Logan asked, obviously confused. I just shook my head at him.

"First off, we have about two hours. Katie, you help James with his hair, James you help her with her outfit. Carlos, it's up to you. And Logie…maybe," I answered all of their questions before retreating to my room. It was going to be a long night.

**Bridget's POV, almost 6:00**

I had just finished getting ready with about fifteen minutes to spare, so I sat down on the couch and began reading. Suddenly, the door burst open before slamming shut again.

"BRIDGET!" an angry voice yelled and I froze in fear.

**A/N: Who could it be? Sorry this chapter isn't too good. Review!**


	9. Deer in the Headlights

**A/N: Sorry about the *** but I don't curse, so just insert a word you want.**

Kayla stormed into the living room, a livid, angry look on her face. I really hoped that now wasn't the time she was going to carry through with her threat, but the hope was futile and I knew it was true as she stalked up to me and threw me onto the ground.

"You are just a stupid little *****, aren't you? Always in the way of your father and I. I've heard you singing and you want to try to take Marina's shot at fame! You're worthless!" she shouted at me. She kicked me in the ribs repeatedly and tears were now streaming down my face from the pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped increasing and I thought she was done. But then, she picked me up by the hair and threw me over the back of the couch. I hit my head on the hard floor as she attacked me again and started hitting me mercilessly.

The pain was just too much for me bear and I blacked out, but not before I heard the door open.

**Kendall's POV**

Me and the guys were walking toward Bridget's apartment when we heard a thud yelling. We shared glances before tearing down the hall. I prayed to God that the video camera I set up before worked because I had a feeling I'd need it.

Funny coincidence, we reached the room at the exact time as Bridget's dad.

"Boys, what's going on?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"We're not sure," I spoke up.

"We heard yelling and I put on my helmet," Carlos added, slapping his helmet twice.

"Then, we raced down here," James added.

"Uh guys?" Logan asked. "Why don't we just go in there?" That seemed to snap all of us out of trance because two seconds later, Mr. Morris had the open and we were all in the room.

When I saw Bridget lying on the floor, unconscious, my fists clenched at my sides.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Morris as Kayla looked up, her expression resembling a deer in headlights. How was she going to defend herself in this mess?

**A/N: Sorry its short, but please review.**


	10. The End

**Kendall POV**

Everything that happened next was like a blur. James and Carlos subdued Kayla when she tried to flee from the apartment. Logan had called 911 and we inserted the camcorder tape into the VCR and were shocked by the minute of footage we watched.

Mr. Morris and I were next to Bridget, who was still unconscious. I had her hand in mine and Mr. Morris was stroking her hair. Logan had gone down to the lobby after the film had ended to wait for the paramedics to show them where to go.

A few minutes later, after what seemed like an eternity, the paramedics finally showed up. The only bad thing about that was the fact that I had to let go of Bridget. But I knew it was for her own good, so while Mr. Morris went in the ambulance with her, the guys and I took the Big Time Rush- Mobile and met them there.

We sat in the uncomfortable waiting for at least two hours before someone finally came out.

"Bridget Morris is accepting visitors now," the nurse said with a smile.

**Bridget's POV**

Sitting in the hospital bed with dad next to me, I knew I was ready to go home, but the doctor wouldn't let me leave until tomorrow night. Stupid doctors. Suddenly, dad stood up and walked out of the room, leaving me confused and alone.

Then I saw why he left. Kendall rapped quietly on the door with his knuckles and smiled at me.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded and moved over to make some room for him on my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down.

"Fine, just bored out of my mind," I giggled, causing him to smile.

"So, I was playing with your Ipod and saw that you have this song on repeat and played it over 500 times," he said and I looked curiously at the screen he showed me. The song was "I'd Lie." Then it hit me. The chorus!

"Kendall, listen," I began, but he cut me off.

"Don't explain, alright?" he told me. A second later, he kissed me. My Knight in Shining Armor.

**A/N: Alright, I know this was very rushed, but I lost interest in this story, so I just wanted to finish. I do hope you all liked the basic plot, though. The End!**


End file.
